


#BlackPantherWasKilledInThailand

by tasenda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, blackpantherwaskilledinthailand
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasenda/pseuds/tasenda
Summary: เสือดำซึ่งเป็นสัตว์วิเศษหายากถูกฆ่าตายในเขตรักษาพันธุ์สัตว์ป่าของพวกมักเกิล มีข้อสงสัยกันว่าผู้วิเศษฝ่ายมืดอาจต้องการตัวลูกเสือดำซึ่งพวกมักเกิลยังไม่รู้ว่ามีอยู่ โลกิ ลอว์ฟีย์ซัน เจ้าหน้าที่กองออกระเบียบและควบคุมสัตว์วิเศษจากกระทรวงเวทมนตร์อังกฤษจึงลอบเข้าไปหมายช่วยลูกเสือดำ ชะตานำพาเขาไปพบเข้ากับ...ตากล้องมักเกิลท่าทางเหมือนคนไร้บ้านจากออสเตรเลีย





	#BlackPantherWasKilledInThailand

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not claim ownership of the characters of MCU and the world of Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> 2) เขียนขึ้นสำหรับหัวข้ออาชีพ “ตากล้อง” จาก @_heroweeklyth

 

**พวกพ่อมดแม่มดในวงสังคมชั้นสูงที่คลั่งเรื่องเลือดบริสุทธิ์ส่วนใหญ่ไม่มีใครอยากทำงานในกองออก** ระเบียบและควบคุมสัตว์วิเศษกันหรอก แน่นอนว่าพวกนั้นส่วนใหญ่มีสัตว์วิเศษราคาแพงซึ่งบางครั้งก็ผิดกฎหมายเอาไว้ในครอบครอง ด้วยวัตถุประสงค์เพื่อใช้โอ้อวด และเล่นกีฬาสัตว์วิเศษซึ่งถือกันว่าเป็นกีฬาที่พ่อมดแม่มดที่มีทรัพย์สมบัติเหลือกินเหลือใช้ไปทั้งชาติเท่านั้นจึงเข้าร่วมได้ แต่การเป็นเจ้าของและเป็นนายของสัตว์วิเศษเหล่านั้นแตกต่างเหมือนฟ้ากับเหวจากการดูแลพวกมันในแง่ที่มากไปกว่าการแปรงขนหลังควบขี่ด้วยหลังเหยียดตรงเป็นสง่าระหว่างสนทนาเรื่องเครื่องดื่มราคาแพงกับชนชั้นสูงด้วยกัน หรือการเอาแครอทหรือแอปเปิ้ลให้พวกมันกินจากมือ เป็นรางวัลหลังใช้งานเพื่อแสดงตัวว่าเหนือกว่า

ไม่มีใครอยาก ‘ดูแล’ สัตว์วิเศษจริง ๆ หรอก ด้วยพิจารณากันว่าเป็นงานของพวกคนใช้ แม้แต่ในกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ การมีตำแหน่งหน้าที่การงานในกองนี้ก็ถูกมองว่าไร้ประโยชน์พอ ๆ กับไม่ได้ทำงานในกระทรวงนั่นแหละ เพราะไม่ได้เป็นตำแหน่งที่เพิ่มพูนอำนาจบารมี ส่งเสริมเส้นสายทางสังคมหรือการเมืองของผู้ได้รับการแต่งตั้งเหมือนทำงานในกองอื่น ๆ ที่เกี่ยวข้องกับคนโดยตรงแต่อย่างใด ดังนั้นต่อหน้าพ่อ ญาติพี่น้อง และคนอื่น ๆ ในวงสังคมดังกล่าว โลกิจึงแสร้งทำเป็นขุ่นเคืองหรือไม่ก็อับอายเวลามีคนพูดเป็นเชิงเยาะหรือขบขันเรื่องที่เขาได้รับตำแหน่งในกองนี้ แต่ความจริงซึ่งมีแต่แม่ของเขารู้ก็คือเขาเองเป็นคนไปอ้อนวอนหัวหน้ากองให้รับเข้าทำงาน ทั้ง ๆ ที่ตระหนักดีว่าเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่น ๆ ในกองไม่ไว้ใจพวกที่มาจากครอบครัวที่ยึดมั่นในเลือดบริสุทธิ์อย่างเขานัก

มันคงเป็นเรื่องหนึ่งที่แบ่งแยกโลกิ ลอว์ฟีย์ซันให้แตกต่างออกมาจากวงสังคมผู้วิเศษชั้นสูง ทั้ง ๆ ที่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วเขาก็ทำตัวกลมกลืนกับคนพวกนั้นได้ดี มีเรื่องสัตว์วิเศษนี่แหละที่โลกิพบว่าเขาพร้อมจะเสี่ยงกับการถูกมองเป็นตัวประหลาด แม้แต่ที่บ้าน เขาก็แอบไปช่วยพวกคนใช้อาบน้ำ ให้อาหาร ทำความสะอาดคอกพวกมันอยู่บ่อย ๆ

 

 

**ธอร์ โอดินซันเรียกตัวเองว่าเป็นช่างภาพอิสระ เขารู้ว่าพวกนางแบบนายแบบหลายคนชอบให้เขาเป็นตา** กล้องให้ ทั้งด้วยเหตุผลเรื่องฝีมือและ...อื่น ๆ งานถ่ายแบบก็ได้เงินดีเสียด้วย รับงานหนึ่งก็สบายไปหลายมื้อ แต่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วเขาชอบถ่ายรูปประเภทธรรมชาติแล้วก็สิงสาราสัตว์มากกว่า ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสัตว์น้ำ สัตว์บก หรือสัตว์เลื้อยคลาน ถึงแม้ว่างานพวกนั้นจะรายได้ไม่งามเท่าถ่ายแบบ แต่เขาก็ยังมีเงินซื้ออาหารกิน อีกทั้งอินสตาแกรมของเขาก็มีคนติดตามอยู่หลายล้าน และธอร์ก็มีความสุขกับสิ่งที่ทำ พ่อผู้ล่วงลับของเขาทำงานถ่ายทำสารคดีชีวิตสัตว์ และเขาผู้เป็นลูกชายก็ตามพ่อขึ้นเขาลงทะเลมาตั้งแต่ยังเด็ก ซึมซับทั้งความรักในธรรมชาติและการใช้กล้องไปโดยปริยาย สิ่งที่แตกต่างออกไปก็คือพ่อชอบบันทึกภาพเคลื่อนไหว ส่วนเขานั้นชอบบันทึกภาพนิ่ง มองว่าทั้งสองสิ่งมีเสน่ห์แตกต่างอย่างเฉพาะตัวมากกว่าจะมีเทคโนโลยีใดเก่าหรือใหม่กว่ากัน

ธอร์รักสัตว์ และรู้สึกเศร้าสลดใจไม่น้อยกับข่าวการฆาตกรรมเสือดำและสัตว์คุ้มครองอีกหลายชนิดในเขตรักษาพันธุ์สัตว์ป่าขนาดใหญ่แห่งหนึ่งของเอเชีย  _เขตรักษาพันธุ์สัตว์ป่า_ เชียวนะ ตั้งชื่อไว้ชัดถึงขนาดนี้แล้ว ถ้ายังคุ้มครองสัตว์จากมนุษย์ใจบาปไม่ได้ ก็แปลว่าพวกมันตกอยู่ในอันตรายจากการสูญพันธุ์มากกว่าที่คิด เขาตัดสินใจเดินทางไปที่ป่าแห่งนั้นแทบจะในทันทีเพื่อหวังจะได้บันทึกภาพสัตว์หลาย ๆ ชนิดเอาไว้ ก่อนจะเกิดโศกนาฏกรรมขึ้นอีกและไม่เหลืออะไรให้ใครได้เห็น

บางคนอาจจะบอกว่ามันไม่ใช่ธุระกงการอะไรของเขาซึ่งมีบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนอยู่ห่างออกไปคนละทวีป อาจจะไล่ให้กลับไปถ่ายจิงโจ้กับโคอาลา (เขาเคยถ่ายมาแล้วนะ ถึงเดี๋ยวนี้ก็ยังถ่ายอยู่เป็นบางครั้ง) โชคไม่ดีเลยที่เขายังต้องอาศัยอยู่บนโลกใบเดียวกันกับคนพวกนั้น ใช้ทรัพยากรธรรมชาติร่วมกัน ไม่ว่ามนุษย์คนหนึ่งหรือกลุ่มหนึ่งจะทำอะไร แน่นอนเหลือเกินว่าคนอื่น ๆ ในโลกต้องได้รับผลกระทบไปด้วยไม่ว่าจะช้าหรือเร็ว

...บางที เมื่อเขาโพสต์ภาพสัตว์สวย ๆ ลงเผยแพร่ในโซเชียลมีเดีย อาจจะมีคนเห็นค่าว่าควรถนอมรักษาชีวิตพวกมันเอาไว้มากขึ้นก็ได้ แม้จะเพิ่มขึ้นอีกเพียงแค่คนเดียวก็ยังดี

 

 

**บ่ายวันที่ห้าของการบุกบั่นอยู่ในดงลึกชนิดไม่เห็นหน้าค่าตามนุษย์ที่ไหนนอกจากหน่วยพิทักษ์ป่าที่เขามา** อาศัยพักอยู่ด้วย ช่างภาพหนุ่มมัวจดจ่ออยู่กับการเล็งถ่ายเสือลายเมฆที่ไล่จับลิงบนต้นไม้เป็นอาหารเสียจนไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นเมฆฝนที่ตั้งเค้าทะมึนมาแต่ไกล กว่าจะรู้สึกตัวก็ต่อเมื่อเจ้าสัตว์ในตระกูลแมวตัวนั้นคาบมื้อเย็นที่หามาได้ด้วยน้ำพักน้ำแรงของมันกระโจนแผล็วลับไปจากสายตา และฝนเม็ดใหญ่ ๆ ก็เริ่มโปรยปรายลงมา

ธอร์สบถ เขาไม่ห่วงหรอกว่าตัวเองจะเปียกหรือแม้แต่เลอะโคลนตอนเดินกลับที่พัก แต่ไม่มีตากล้องคนไหนชอบให้กล้องของตัวเองอยู่กลางสายฝนหากไม่ใช่กล้องกันน้ำโดยเฉพาะ ไม่ว่าจะมีการป้องกันที่ดีแค่ไหนก็ตาม เขาจำได้ว่าตอนขามาผ่านถ้ำแห่งหนึ่ง ไม่ไกลจากตรงจุดที่อยู่นี่นัก คงพออาศัยหลบได้ชั่วคราวจนกว่าฝนจะหยุด จึงรีบจ้ำกลับไปที่นั่นในทันที

พอเข้าใต้เวิ้งถ้ำที่เปรียบเสมือนหลังคาได้ จากฝนเม็ดเป้ง ๆ ก็เปลี่ยนเป็นเทลงมาราวกับฟ้ารั่ว คนเอากล้องหลบฝนได้ทันเวลาหวุดหวิดระบายลมหายใจอย่างโล่งอก ปลดเป้ลงจากหลังจะวางกับพื้น

แต่ยังไม่ทันจะวาง ปลายแข็ง ๆ ของอะไรอย่างหนึ่งก็ทิ่มสวบเข้ามาที่หลังของเขา ทำเอาชะงักกึก

“ออกไปจากถ้ำซะ อย่าหันกลับมามอง แล้วก็ห้ามบอกใครเรื่องถ้ำนี้ ไม่งั้นได้เสียใจแน่”

ประโยคนั้นดังเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ ชัดถ้อยชัดคำจนบอกได้ว่าเจ้าของภาษามาเอง

ความคิดแรกที่แล่นปราดขึ้นในหัวคือ พวกล่าสัตว์ผิดกฎหมายมาแอบซุ่มอยู่ที่นี่! บางทีในถ้ำคงมีหลักฐานอะไรอยู่กระมัง เพราะจะมีเหตุผลอื่นใดอีกที่ขู่เขาแบบนั้น

ธอร์ยกมือข้างที่ไม่ได้ถือเป้อยู่ขึ้นช้า ๆ เป็นสัญลักษณ์ยอมแพ้ “ใจเย็น ๆ ก่อนคุณ ผมไม่ใช่หน่วยพิทักษ์ป่า”

อะไรแข็ง ๆ ซึ่งอาจจะเป็นปากกระบอกปืนยิ่งจี้หลังเขาหนักจนเจ็บ “ผมไม่ได้ถาม ออกไป!”

“ตกลง ตกลง ผมไปแล้ว” ให้รักกล้องยิ่งชีพแค่ไหน มันก็ยังเป็นของที่ซ่อมหรือซื้อใหม่ได้ เขาจะรีบไปแจ้งพวกหน่วยพิทักษ์ป่าให้มาลากคอไอ้บ้านี่ไปเข้าคุก—ถ้ามันไม่ยิงเขาทิ้งอยู่ดีตอนออกไปละก็นะ แต่ถ้ายิง ทางหน่วยก็ต้องออกตามหาเขาแน่นอน มันคงไม่อยากให้เจ้าหน้าที่ออกค้นไปทั่วป่า—

อะไรนุ่ม ๆ อุ่น ๆ เบียดโดนขาของเขา ธอร์สวมกางเกงขาสั้นจึงรู้สึกได้ถนัดชัดเจน สัมผัสนั้นเหมือน—เหมือนไอ้เหมียวที่บ้านแม่

พอก้มลงดู เขาก็พบว่าลูกเสือดำเป็น ๆ กำลังคลอเคลียอยู่กับขา ลักษณะไม่ผิดอะไรกับแมวบ้านขี้อ้อน

“เฮ้ย”

ชายหนุ่มหันขวับกลับไปอย่างลืมตัว ถ้าอีกฝ่ายพร้อมฆ่าเขาจริงอย่างที่ขู่ละก็คงยิงไปแล้ว แล้วชีวิตของธอร์ โอดินซันก็คงจบสิ้นลงง่าย ๆ แบบนั้น

แต่ฝ่ายนั้นก็ไม่ได้ยิง ที่จริง ในมือของเขาไม่ได้ถือปืนเลยด้วยซ้ำ มีแต่สิ่งที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นกิ่งไม้กิ่งหนึ่งอยู่ในมือ สายตาที่กวาดมองไปแม้จะยังไม่ค่อยชินกับความมืดของถ้ำ แต่ก็ไม่เห็นคนอื่นอีก ธอร์ถอนหายใจเฮือก

_เขาโดนกิ่งไม้ขู่จนขวัญหนีดีฝ่อ_  เก็บไปเล่าตอนวันคริสต์มาสคงบันเทิงดีพิลึก

ที่ตลกยิ่งไปกว่านั้นก็คือชาวอังกฤษคนนั้นแต่งตัวด้วยสูทสีหมึกอย่างหรู เกือบจะดูโบราณนิด ๆ ทับด้วยสิ่งที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็น _เสื้อคลุม_ สีเดียวกัน และแม้จนบัดนี้ก็ยังไม่ลดกิ่งไม้ในมือลงอีก อย่างกับว่ามันจะทำให้ใครกลัวได้อย่างนั้นแหละ

ช่างภาพหนุ่มตัดสินใจว่าฝ่ายตรงข้ามดูไม่เหมือนพวกลักลอบล่าสัตว์ ถ้าเหมือนคนบ้าสติไม่ดีละไม่แน่ ผมสีดำยาวประบ่ายุ่งเหยิงนิด ๆ ตัดกับใบหน้าซีดขาวเหมือนก้าวออกมาจากภาพยนตร์สยองขวัญของแดนนักจิบชา ธอร์เคยไว้ผมยาวเหมือนกัน แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็รวบไว้เวลาเข้าป่า หมอนี่มาถ่ายหนังหรืออะไร ไม่ร้อนหรือไงกันนะ? จะว่าเขาโดนรายการแอบถ่ายเข้าให้ ก็ไม่น่ามีรายการไหนบ้ายกกองมาถ่ายกันกลางป่ากลางเขาที่ร้างไร้ผู้คนแบบนี้

ธอร์วางเป้ใส่กล้องลงบนพื้นอย่างระมัดระวัง ยังคงมองไม่เห็นสภาพภายในถ้ำได้ถนัดมากนัก เขาบอกได้เพียงว่าปากถ้ำกว้างพอสมควร แต่แสงสลัวจากบรรยากาศมัวซัวภายนอกสาดเข้ามาถึงเพียงตื้น ๆ คะเนไม่ถูกว่าความลึกของถ้ำจริง ๆ แล้วขนาดไหน

นี่คงเป็นรังของเสือดำตัวเมียที่ตายในข่าว  _พระเจ้า มันมีลูก_

“คุณ...เอ่อ ช่วยมันไว้เหรอ”

ถึงจะลดกิ่งไม้ในมือลงในที่สุด (โอเค ต้องยอมรับว่ามันคงใช้เป็นอาวุธทิ่มตาเขาบอดได้ แม้ว่าประเมินจากรูปร่างแล้วเขาน่าจะแย่งไม้มาได้สบาย ๆ หากโดนโจมตี) แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ยังคงไว้ซึ่งท่าทางไม่เป็นมิตร แทนที่จะตอบเขากลับย้อน

“คุณไม่ใช่นายพราน”

ธอร์ยิ้ม ทรุดตัวลงนั่งพิงก้อนหินที่งอกเกะกะอยู่แถวนั้นหลังตรวจดูแล้วว่าไม่มีงูหรือแมลงมีพิษ ลูกเสือดำปีนป่ายขึ้นมาบนตัวเขาแทบจะในทันที

“ไม่ใช่ ผมชื่อธอร์ เป็นช่างภาพ มาถ่ายภาพสัตว์”

ท่าทางของคนแปลกหน้ายังระแวง เขาจึงบุ้ยปาก “ตรวจดูในเป้ก็ได้ มีแต่อุปกรณ์กล้องทั้งนั้นแหละ พวกเจ้าหน้าที่พิทักษ์ป่าไม่ยอมอนุญาตให้ผมเข้ามาหรอกถ้าไม่ผ่านการตรวจสอบอย่างละเอียดแล้ว นี่ผมก็พักอยู่กับพวกเขา” จากนั้นเขาก็ยักไหล่ “ที่จริงผมน่าจะเป็นฝ่ายถามคุณมากกว่าว่าคุณเป็นใคร มาทำอะไรในป่านี่ทั้ง ๆ เสื้อผ้าแบบนั้น บ้าหรือเปล่า”

คนแปลกหน้าในชุดดำตวัดตามองเขาอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

“ส่วน _คุณ_ ก็แต่งตัวเหมือนพวกมักเกิลไร้บ้าน”

“มักเกิล?” ธอร์เลิกคิ้ว

“หมายถึง แต่งตัวเหมือนคนไร้บ้าน”

ฝ่ายโดนด่าหัวเราะอย่างไม่ถือสา “ผมไม่โดนใครว่าแบบนั้นตั้งแต่ไปตัดผมมานะนี่ มีแต่คนชมว่าหล่อขึ้นเป็นกอง”

คู่สนทนาทำเสียงเฮอะ “งั้นหน้าตาคุณก่อนตัดผมคงแย่มาก”

“รู้มั้ย ผมเดาว่าคุณน่ะเป็นพวกปากร้ายใจอ่อน ไม่งั้นคงไม่มาดูแลลูกเสือนี่ แถมแสดงความดุใส่ผมที่คุณเห็นเป็นผู้บุกรุก—ด้วยการเอาไม้ทิ่มหลังจนเจ็บไปหมด—เหมือนเป็นแม่ลูกอ่อนซะเองหรอก” ธอร์เว้นระยะเล็กน้อย ยิ้มเผล่ “นั่งสิครับคุณแม่ ผมไม่กัดหรอก ทำตัวตามสบายเหมือนว่าเป็นถ้ำของคุณเองแล้วกัน”

เขาไม่คิดว่าเคยเห็นผู้ชายค้อนมาก่อน แต่นั่นน่าจะเป็นคำเรียกที่ถูกต้องสำหรับปฏิกิริยาที่ได้รับ ‘แม่บุญธรรม’ ของลูกอ่อนเสือดำนั่งลงบนก้อนหินอีกก้อนที่สูงกว่าและอยู่ลึกเข้าไปมากกว่า หันหน้าเผชิญกับธอร์ซึ่งเริ่มลูบขนเจ้าตัวเล็กที่ยึดตัวเขาเป็นสนามเด็กเล่นไปเรียบร้อย ประเดี๋ยวตะกายเสื้อผ้า ประเดี๋ยวงับแล้วดึง ประเดี๋ยวก็ไต่ขึ้นไปนั่งอยู่บนไหล่ มันคงเป็นเหตุผลเดียวที่เขายังไม่โดนกิ่งไม้ทิ่มหรือโดนไล่ออกไปจากถ้ำ

“อย่างน้อยที่สุด คุณจะไม่บอกชื่อตัวเองหน่อยเหรอ”

“โลกิ” น้ำเสียงนั้นบ่งบอกว่าเจ้าตัวไม่ค่อยเต็มใจจะบอกนัก

“มาทำอะไรในป่านี่ ผมไม่เชื่อหรอกนะว่าคุณเป็นชาวบ้านแถวนี้ อย่าพยายามหลอกซะให้ยาก”

คำพูดเล่นไปเรื่อยเปื่อยของเขาเรียกได้สีหน้าครึ่งยิ้มครึ่งบึ้งจากอีกฝ่าย

“งั้น...ผมจะหลอกคุณว่าผมเป็นพ่อมดก็แล้วกัน”

“เอา เข้ากับชุดอยู่ น่าเชื่อว่าบอกว่าเป็นชาวบ้านเป็นไหน ๆ” ธอร์พยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “งั้นไม้ที่คุณเอามาจิ้มผมเมื่อกี้ก็คงจะเป็นไม้กายสิทธิ์ แต่พ่อมดมาทำอะไรแถวนี้ล่ะ”

“ผมทำงานที่กองออกระเบียบและควบคุมสัตว์วิเศษที่กระทรวงเวทมนตร์อังกฤษ เราได้ข่าวว่ามีเสือดำถูกฆ่าในป่านี่”

“ทำไมพ่อมดอังกฤษต้องสนใจเสือดำด้วย”

โลกิหรี่ตามองเขา “แล้วคุณจะสนใจทำไมว่าเราสนใจเสือดำทำไม คุณไม่เชื่อสักคำที่ผมพูด ในสายตาของคุณ ผมมันก็แค่จอมปั้นน้ำเป็นตัว”

“ผมว่าง” ธอร์ยิ้ม “ตอนนี้ฝนตกออกไปถ่ายรูปไม่ได้ ผมจะคิดซะว่าฟังนิทาน”

ท่ามกลางแสงจำกัดของถ้ำ มองเห็นแววตาของกันและกันไม่ถนัดนัก คู่สนทนาของเขาเงียบไปอึดใจก่อนจะเริ่มสาธยาย

“พวกมักเกิล—พวกไม่มีเวทมนตร์แบบคุณน่ะ—มองเห็นเสือดำได้ แต่ก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่าพวกมันเป็นสัตว์วิเศษ พวกคุณรู้แค่ว่ามันมีจำนวนเหลืออยู่น้อยเต็มที” โลกิสูดลมหายใจลึก ๆ “ในโลกเวทมนตร์พวกมันก็ถูกล่าเหมือนกัน คนที่ฆ่ามันคราวนี้ไม่ใช่มักเกิลธรรมดา แต่เป็นสควิบที่มีอิทธิพล เกี่ยวข้องกับพวกผู้วิเศษฝ่ายมืด พวกเจ้าหน้าที่ท้องถิ่นมีพยานหลักฐานครบ แต่ก็กลับไม่มีปัญญาทำอะไรเขาได้”

ช่างภาพหนุ่มนิ่งฟังโดยไม่ขัด

“การเมืองแถบนี้ไม่เสถียร ยิ่งช่วงนี้ไม่โปร่งใสยิ่งกว่าปกติ พวกมักเกิลบางส่วนออกมาช่วยโวยเรื่องนี้ก็จริง แต่มักเกิลในประเทศนี้โดนคาถาลบความจำบ่อยมากจนจะเป็นโรคความจำเสื่อมกันหมดอยู่แล้ว เพื่อนของผมเป็นแม่มดท้องถิ่นที่ทำงานด้านนี้ แว่วข่าวมาว่าสควิบนั่นฆ่าแม่เสือก็เพราะต้องการตัวลูกของมัน เธอรู้ว่าผมมีความถนัดพิเศษ ก็เลยขอร้องให้มาช่วยตามหามันให้เจอก่อนพวกนั้นจะเจอ”

“ความถนัดพิเศษ?”

“ผมเป็นแอนิเมจัส แปลงร่างเป็นหมาป่าได้ การอยู่ในร่างสัตว์ทำให้ตามหาลูกเสือได้ง่ายขึ้น”

ธอร์เบิกตานิด ๆ หมอนี่บ้ากว่าที่เขาคิดแฮะ “ว้าว ทำให้ดูได้ไหม”

“อย่าประชด ผมรู้ว่าคุณคิดว่าผมกุเรื่องเล่นสนุก ๆ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก พอฝนหยุดผมก็จะลบความจำคุณก่อนคุณกลับ”

“ไหน ๆ คุณก็จะลบความจำผมอยู่แล้ว แปลงร่างให้ดูสักทีก่อนจะเป็นไรไปน่า”

“ผมไม่ใช่นักมายากลที่คุณจ่ายเงินมาดูนะ”

“ผมมีเงินนะ”

โลกิพ่นลมออกทางจมูก ท่าทางกึ่งขันกึ่งรำคาญ “ผมจะเอาเงินของพวกมักเกิลไปทำอะไร อีกอย่าง ผมมีเหตุผลเชื่อได้ว่าฐานะทางการเงินของบ้านผมน่าจะดีกว่าคุณ เก็บเงินนั่นไว้ซื้อข้าวกินเถอะ”

“แล้วยังไงต่อ”

“อะไร?”

“คุณเจอลูกเสือดำแล้ว แม่ของมันตายแล้ว ทีนี้คุณจะทำยังไงต่อ”

“ผมอยากพามันกลับอังกฤษ แต่ว่านั่นไม่ใช่บ้านของมัน แล้วก็ผิดกฎหมายด้วย ที่นี่คือบ้านของมัน แต่...” คนพูดเว้นระยะอย่างคิดหนัก “พวกฝ่ายมืดก็ตามล่ามันอยู่ แม้แต่สควิบนั่นก็ได้รับการปล่อยตัวออกมาแล้ว ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น ลูกเสือยังเล็กเกินกว่าจะล่าเหยื่อแล้วก็เอาชีวิตรอดในป่าเองได้ ผมกำลังคิดว่าจะต้องส่งมันให้พวกเจ้าหน้าที่ท้องถิ่น”

“เจ้าหน้าที่ท้องถิ่น ‘มักเกิล’ น่ะเหรอ”

พ่อมดส่ายหน้า “ในบรรดาหน่วยพิทักษ์ป่าที่นี่ มีพวกเราที่ทำหน้าที่ดูแลสัตว์วิเศษแฝงตัวอยู่ด้วย ชาวบ้านในป่านี้บางคนก็เป็นพ่อมดแม่มด พวกนั้นคงพอคุ้มครองเสือดำจากพวกฝ่ายมืดได้”

“ผมพักอยู่กับพวกหน่วยพิทักษ์ป่า”

ช่างภาพหนุ่มพยายามทำน้ำเสียงเรื่อย ๆ

“คุณกับเจ้าตัวเล็กนี่กลับไปกับผมก็ได้ แล้วค่อยหาทางติดต่อพวกพ่อมดแม่มดของคุณ ดีไหม” แบบนี้ลูกเสือดำก็จะถึงมือพวกพิทักษ์ป่า จากนั้นเขาก็จะเอาตัวคนที่คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นพ่อมดนี่ไปส่งโรงพยาบาล ท่าทางคงจะลื่นโคลนล้มหัวฟาดแรงไปหน่อย

คู่สนทนาของเขาลูบปลายคาง “ที่จริงก็เป็นแผนที่ไม่เลว ต่อให้ไปแล้วเจอแค่พวกมักเกิล แต่พวกเขาก็ต้องรู้จักชื่อของพวกผู้วิเศษที่แฝงตัวอยู่แน่ ...ก็ได้ หลังจากนั้นผมค่อยลบความจำพวกคุณ”

ธอร์พยักหน้าหงึกหงัก  _ได้ ว่าไงก็ว่าตามกัน_

 

 

TBC?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ถ้ามันอาจจะดูด้วน ๆ ก็เป็นเพราะว่าความจริงยังไม่จบค่ะ 55+  
> แต่...เรา...ไม่รู้จะมีคนอ่านไหม บวกกับยุ่ง ๆ แต่ก็ไม่อยากดองให้เกินกำหนดเวลา  
> ดังนั้นถ้ามีคนอยากอ่านต่อประมาณนึง นี่ก็จะเป็นพาร์ทแรกค่ะ  
> แต่ถ้ามีคนอ่านน้อย ก็คงจะเป็นเรื่องสั้นจบเท่านี้  
> เราจะปล่อยให้คอมเม้นต์ ไลค์ ยอดแชร์เป็นตัวตัดสินนะ ^^  
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่แวะเข้ามาอ่านนะคะ


End file.
